


He who wakes up early, yawns all day long.

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Famous Castiel, Football Player Castiel, Married life of Dean and Castiel, Mpreg, Stories of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's away in New York for interviews and talk show appearances for his instant stardom for winning super bowl. The trip ends up being longer than expected and instead of being murdered by his mate, he pays for them to all come down to New York to be with him. However, New York brings some changes to the Novak family and Dean wonders where exactly they will be if Castiel and Dean remained broken up (During I'm NOT your boyfriend).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY NINE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who wakes up early, yawns all day long.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Dean let out a breath as he stood in Nathaniel’s room folding his clothes rather neatly into a bag, as the twins laughter echoed the house as Mason slept through his afternoon nap. Dean had finished Nina’s bag earlier and was now onto Nathaniel’s getting them ready for their trip to New york, where Castiel had flown down earlier to do a interview about his next season. Castiel had some press stuff to deal with and his agent had gotten him three more interviews which made Castiel’s ‘quick trip to new york’ not so quick. So to make it up, the alpha was flying his mate and children down to spend some family time together, so Dean didn’t murder him for the extra two weeks. 

Nina screamed happily as she was running down the halls, a loud bang made Mason start fusing awake. Dean sighed annoyed with the interruption as he slowly turned moving to walk down the hall, as Nina ran past him laughing. 

“Nina, you woke up your brother.” Dean called.

“Sorry Daddy!” Nina laughed as she turned the corner running quickly. Dean shook his head as he moved towards Mason’s room. When he felt Nathaniel move past him, he moved to call to him to be careful when he watched Nathaniel fall short of the corner by a lot and slam straight into the wall. Hitting it hard, he fell back onto the floor, as Dean moved to him. 

“Nathaniel!” Dean moved to him as Nathaniel held his bleeding nose, blood pouring through his hands as Dean picked him up. How had he not seen the wall? It was so obviously there. Nathaniel was crying, as Dean walked him down the hall.

“Natenate?” Nina asked with worry, as Nathaniel bled into Dean’s shoulder. Dean carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter as he held nathaniel’s nose trying to stop the bleeding. Mason cried loudly from the other room, as Dean focused on Nathaniel’s obviously broken nose. 

“Go get your baby brother.” Dean spoke to nina. 

“But he hits!” Nina whined. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have woken him up then. Do you want me to tell daddy you didn’t listen?” Dean snapped, as Nina stomped her feet to collect mason. Dean turned his head to the younger twin who sobbed, looking at Dean. Dean was careful as he cleaned the nose. 

“...Nathaniel...did you...not see the wall?” Dean kneeled down softly, as Nathaniel tensed at that squeezing his eyes shut and started to cry louder.

“I-I want Daddy Cas!” Nathaniel sobbed, as Dean sighed at his not answer pulling him into a hug.

“I know sweetie, once we get you all patched up, we will be with daddy soon.” Dean breathed, as Nina came around with mason, pulling at her hair. Mason calmed his crying as soon as he saw Dean, but Nina smacked him for pulling her curls and the crying erupted again from all parties

“Nina!” Dean pulled back from Nathaniel, making sure he was holding the cloth, before taking mason from her. “No tamagotchi for a week!” 

“But he started it!” Nina cried. 

“Yeah? But he’s also one! He doesn’t know right or wrong yet. But you do!” Dean stated comforting Mason who gripped onto Dean’s shirt crying loudly, nuzzling his face into his chest as Dean held his hand out to her. “Tamagotchi.” 

“But it will die!” Nina whined as she stomped her foot. 

“Two weeks.” Dean started. “Three weeks-” Nina forced the tamagotchi from her pocket into his hand before storming off. 

“I hate you! I wish Daddy Cas was here instead of you! Daddy Cas wouldn’t have taken my tamagotchi!” Nina screamed, as Dean ignored her words, flitching as the door to her room slammed. Dean nuzzled himself into Mason’s neck, as Mason calmed slowly seeming to be the only one who wanted him at all.

….Yeah, Dean couldn’t wait to be with Daddy Cas too.

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean held mason on his chest as he slid his fingers up and down his spine, as Nina giggled looking out the plane window, not wanting to sit still and looking around every empty window she could as people boarded. Nathaniel laid against Dean holding him, as Dean played with his hair. His boys almost asleep which was easier on Dean since the plane was about to take off and they were all ready to go. 

“Passengers please put on your seatbelts.” 

Dean glanced up as he put his foot up to stop nina from scooting past him to run around. 

“Get back in your seat and put your seatbelt on, we are about to take off.” Dean spoke as Nina pouted. 

“But I don’t WANT this seat.” Nina crossed her arms.

“Well you don’t get any other options.” Dean stated as Nina stomped her foot and Dean raised a eyebrow as Nina stormed into her seat as she put on her seatbelt. 

“Daddy Cas would have let me picked a different seat!” Nina stated, as Dean shushed her loudly. Not wanting to wake up mason, since he always associates waking up to eating. If he slept at least half way, he could get himself situated. He hated flying, but Castiel didn’t know that. Dean wasn’t going to bitch when Castiel really wanted to spend some time with him and the kids. The plane started to take off, as Dean clutched onto Mason and nathaniel who remained fast asleep.

When the plane leveled, Dean let out the breath he was holding, before continuing to worryingly pet nathaniel’s hair. Nathaniel’s little nose black and blue from the hit, and even with the doctor clearing him about it. Dean was worried, but when he saw Castiel he would talk to him about it. 

New york couldn’t come sooner….  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean walked off the plane, holding Mason on his hip, who was pretty content after Dean excused himself from his children to feed him. Mason was all giggly and smiley, kept hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder then popping up in a silly game of hide and seek with Dean who would smile every time Mason popped up. Mason would then lose his shit and laugh like he’s never laughed before. 

Nina held onto Nathaniel’s hand, and Nathaniel held onto Dean’s as Dean looked around for the baggage claim or Castiel whoever he noticed first as they walked through the airport. Grabbing the bags, he pushed them in a carrier as Nathaniel walked holding hands with his sister besides them. 

Dean went out to the waiting families, and limo drivers holding signs, he glanced around looking for Castiel as a woman who was waving her hand frantically made him notice her and her sign.

“You hoo!” The woman Dean didn’t recognize made him frown. Novak Family. Yeah, Castiel couldn’t come and pick up his own family? Dean sighed as he led the family towards her. “You’re Dan right? Castiel has told me all about you.” 

“I hope not, because my name is Dean.” He corrected as she laughed. 

“I knew that!” She spoke. She didn’t. “I’m naomi, Castiel’s agent.” She held out her hand, but Dean’s hands were full and he after almost a six hour flight wanted to lay down and sleep. He stared at her, but after a moment she got the hint and showed them to the limo.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Castiel’s in an interview, so he couldn’t meet you personally but he said make yourselves at home.” Naomi stated opening the door, as Dean walked in. It was a extremely nice and expensive suite with three rooms inside, with a full kitchen and living room. Dean blinked as the twins ran in, nina bolted to the couch and started to jump on it. Nathaniel moved to follow, but clipped the couch as he moved around it. Dean watched him with concern, as he started to jump with his sister. 

“If you need anything, call the hotel front desk.” Naomi moved to put the keycard in her pocket starting to walk away when Dean stopped her. 

“Isn’t that my key?” Dean asked. 

“Oh no. This is my key so I can make sure Castiel’s awake in the mornings.” Naomi stated.

“Then I guess you won’t need it anymore.” Dean held out his hand, she gave an annoyed look.

“Look-” Naomi started.

“No, you look. I don’t feel comfortable with you bolting around my hotel room whenever you please. I haven’t seen my husband in almost a month and rather not have any alone time interrupted.” Dean stated. “Key.” She frowned noticeably as she forked over the key, before she turned and walked away out the door. Dean let out a breath. 

“Daddy Dean!” The twins spoke in unison. 

“You’re hungry, I know.” Dean sighed. He guessed the nap would have to be later. “Let’s order room service.” Dean stated moving to the menu as he picked up the phone.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

“I don’t WANT to eat my carrots.” Nina frowned, as she crossed her arms. Mason sat in a baby highchair, stuffing his face with his hands instead of the baby fork he didn’t want to use. Mashed Potatoes were squished into his hands, as he chomped it through his fingers. “I said I ONLY wanted mac and cheese!” 

“We don’t get everything we want, Nin.” Dean stated, as he put an ice pack on Nathaniel’s nose, who had finished his food without complaint. “You need the chicken for the protein and carrots for your…” Dean stared in nathaniel’s eyes, as he thought over his words. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Nina’s happy screams. 

“DADDY CAS!” Nina laughed, as she bolted over and he picked her up. Castiel planted kisses over her face, as Nathaniel looked over with his eyes but didn’t move since Dean was icing his nose. 

“Hey princess!” Castiel laughed, as he walked over to Dean to give him a kiss but noticed Nathaniel’s nose. “Buddy? What happened?”

“I need to talk to you about that.” Dean stated, as he pulled the ice away as Castiel eyed his wound. “Nathaniel, go play in your room.” Nathaniel nodded, before giving Castiel a hug then moving to his room.

“Can I go too?!” Nina asked obviously trying to get out of eating carrots.

“N-” Dean started.

“Yes.” Castiel interrupted, as Nina smiled and bolted away.

“Cas.” Dean sighed annoyed pointing to the carrots.

“Nina! Take your carrots with you!” Castiel called as Nina sighed in annoyance and grabbed the plate walking away. “And you better eat them, princess.” 

“Yes daddy.” Nina sighed as she moved into the room and closed the door. Kiss ass.

“What happened?” Castiel asked as Dean moved to sit, and glanced at him.

“He slammed straight into the wall trying to round the corner.” Dean started.

“I told them to not run in the house.” Castiel stated.

“Cas, yes, he shouldn’t have been running but Cas, he totally missed the corner. Totally. He undershot it by a lot.” Dean stated. “He’s doing terrible in school, I just got a call from the teacher. The teacher’s concerned because he’s doing terrible at his class work, but when it comes to classroom discussions or doing the same exact work on the board, he excels.” 

“...You are thinking he’s nearsighted.” Castiel stated. 

“Like you.” Dean stated, as Castiel glanced over at the kid's door. 

“I’ll make up an eye doctor’s appointment for him.” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded before he turned his attention to Dean. “But for now.” He hummed as he pulled his mate close burying his face into his neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Dean mumbled, as he pulled him into a rather innocent kiss. Which turned not so innocent the longer the kiss continued. Dean pulling him closer, as Castiel’s tongue pressed against his lips and Dean knew if he let this continue they might need more than a lock on the bedroom door. The baby dropped his bowl of mashed potatoes which made the needing parents pull away, panting and rough. Castiel moved to clean up, as Dean cleared his throat. “Bedtime for the kids?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded quickly, as Dean moved to put mason down. Castiel cleaned up the mess, he moved to put down the twins.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean was pressed needingly against the bedroom wall, Castiel’s mouth hungry for his as they held each other. God, he missed his husband so much. Dean hungrily moved for Castiel’s belt, as Castiel mouthed against Dean’s neck as he slid his hands up Dean’s shirt. Dean let Castiel’s pants fall, Once his hands were free, Castiel forced Dean’s shirt up. Moving to touch his mate with loving touches. Dean’s hands slid over Castiel’s toned body, as Castiel made movement to pick him up. When a bang had erupted in a loud sob from mason, both parents breaking the kiss almost instantly, staring at each other with remorse that they couldn’t continue. Castiel hesitantly let him down, as Dean panted trying to compose himself.

“I swear to god, I’m going to sleep with you before we leave New york.” Castiel panted.

“Oh yeah?” Dean laughed. 

“Pressed up against the glass.” Castiel pointed to the hotel room’s many windows as he pulled up his pants. “All for the eyes to see.” They were on the highest floor of the hotel, and there was no way anyone could see. But Castiel had watched it in a movie once, and had it in his head that one day that would happen. 

“Remember when you were shy?” Dean commented as he slid back on his shirt. 

“Still am when it comes to you.” Castiel pulled Dean close by his waist nipping at the slight mating mark under his chin. 

“As much as I want you to hold me, Mason’s crying and The twins must still be up since I’m sure the bang was them.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s hand teased his inner thigh. “I’ll go and-” 

“I got it babe.” Castiel mumbled as he pressed kisses against Dean’s neck.

“You got Mason?” Dean chuckled at that idea.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen the bully in almost a month. I miss his good one twos.” Castiel stated, as they laughed. Castiel pulled him back into a hard kiss. “Get some rest I know you must be worn out.” Castiel moved out the door.

“What about the sex?” Dean laughed.

“Oh it’s happening. Multiple times.” Castiel poked his head in. “So much so, You’re going to be sore for a week.” 

“Promise?” Dean smiled. 

“Oh hell yeah, boy.” Castiel winked. “Hey, don’t you know you’re looking at one of THE sexiest men alive according to the magazine.” 

“Same magazine where they said Elvis was still kicking in congo?” Dean asked playfully as Castiel pouted and slammed the door. Dean laughed harder, as he took a deep breath. Smiling to himself, how fucking blessed was he to be in this...happy place. He had children he adored and a mate that adored him. Despite their struggles and the fact he never thought he would be in a million years be _here_...He found himself wondering if this was a dream. That he was still in highschool, and he was just dreaming of his futures with a boy who didn’t want him that way. 

Dean plopped into the bed, laying there in the softest covers he had ever felt, as he blinked a couple of times before sleep overcame him. 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Another time**

 

 

  
((manipulated pictures source: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/))) 

 

 

Dean’s eyes opened to the sound of screaming made him sit up roughly, as the bedroom door slammed open.

“Bitch! Are you getting up? I didn’t pay for some overnight sleep fucking over.” The man asked, as Dean flinched at the voice. 

“I’m fucking going. I just need to get my stuff.” Dean glanced around the room, as he took in the trailer like conditions. The place was disgusting, littered with trash. Dean didn’t have time to react as he was slapped harshly in the face. 

“Bitch, I said get!” Dean recoiled, as the man forced him to his feet by his shirt. Then thrown out of the small mobile home, where he hit the ground harshly. He felt rocks embed in his skin, as he took into account he was naked, when his clothes were tossed at him. Which Dean took dressing rather quickly, as he felt his face swelling from the hit. 

Dean swallowed his pain, as he glanced around for shoes, but none were thrown out. 

“Where are my shoes, you dick?!” Dean screamed, but the lights of the trailer were turned off. Dean sighed. He glanced around seeing the man had a pile of shoes in front of his house and helped himself to the nicest pair. 

Walking down the street, he blew smoke from his cigarette as he walked. His leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, and staring up at the night stars. He always looked to them after a long working night, not that he really minded his work. There was something dignified about selling yourself for Cash. He made an easy five hundred in this one hook up. Though this wasn’t exactly where he had pictured himself, it just...ended up being that way. His mother had passed in highschool, they said the stress of working three jobs had got to her and the exhaustion had gotten to her that she had taken her own life. Dean didn’t think it was that. He wouldn’t have been surprised if his father was behind it and his friends at the police department covered it up. Suicide his ass.

Unfortunately, that left Dean’s abusive piece of shit to take him and his brother. His father never liked him much, but he gave him a place to stay and cared for sammy a lot more than he could ask for. Sam never wanted for anything which Dean always pictured as what he wanted. No matter what it cost him. Dean was never very smart, and he never passed high school, so his forms of a real job were against him. When one of his father’s police colleagues offered him a little cash for a little something something, ya know to help Dean keep some income coming in since his father had drank most of it away, Dean found out he was good at something. Which he guessed was all he was destined for in the first place. 

He stopped when he heard the sirens pull up, and he sighed putting his hands up. A spotlight was shined on him, he shielded his eyes, but two officers got out of the car moving to him. 

“Well looky here.” A man spoke as Dean put his hand down, one of his father’s friends a regular. 

“Hey Reg.” Dean blew out smoke. 

“Heading home for the night?” Reg asked as Dean nodded. 

“I’m not taking any more.” Dean eyed him. “Especially not two.” 

“Come on, do a old friend a favor.” Reg asked. “See my newbie here has never felt the touch of another.” Reg patted the silent nervous officer’s back. “I’ll pay you double for one more tonight, it’s the kids birthday.” 

“...” Dean sighed, as he eyed the silhouette of the officer. “Alright. Come kid.” The officer didn’t follow, till Reg forced him along. Reg waving as he watched the officer trail behind him. Dean walked up a couple flights of the emergency escape steps, as the officer followed behind. 

Dean climbed up to the roof of the building where, an old mattress had welcomed the officer. It didn’t look too shabby admittedly. Dean had made the roof look like a paradise to watch the sunrise. Normally he didn’t bring clients home, but he wasn’t going to risk being caught and his brother was home from college this weekend so he couldn’t just escape to his bedroom if they promised to keep it down. 

“So, how did you imagine losing it?” Dean plopped onto the mattress as he shrugged off his coat focused on getting undressed. “Doggie style? Missionary? Me rid-” Dean’s smile faded as his eyes fell onto the officer’s face for the first time. “....Cas?” 

“H-...Hey.” Castiel went red as he looked down. Dean stopped undressing as he looked away. 

The man that broke his heart was seeing him at his lowest of low and all he could say is hey? Castiel...a name he hadn’t heard in a bit. Hadn’t thought about since last thursday to be honest. When someone who asked for his services had sort of reminded Dean of him. Dean had loved him so strongly the moment, Castiel had agreed to their break up all those years ago. It shattered him. He dated anna for a bit, a few others he didn’t care to mention, but in the end he couldn’t ever really get over Castiel. He asked once about what happened to Castiel but...Castiel was supposedly happily married with two.

“...Well, to get the awkward out of the way, I’m a hooker.” Dean stated awkwardly.

“...” Castiel hesitantly nodded. He understood.

“I thought you were married with kids.” Dean spoke.

“N-Neither.” Castiel fixed his glasses. “H...hadn’t dated since you to be honest.” 

“...” Dean nodded at that. He understood.

“...So...I guess in a ironic twist of fate, I’m here to pop your cherry.” Dean stated. 

“...” Castiel hesitantly nodded, as Dean eyed him. 

“Come here.” Dean offered as Castiel hesitantly took off his hat and holster setting them to the side, as he moved to sit near Dean. Dean slowly started to undress again, and Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to Dean watching him strip to his naked form. “Lay down.” 

Castiel obeyed, red faced and unable to look Dean in the eye as Dean straddled him. Dean slowly started to undo his top. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Dean stated. “I get tested regularly.”

“That’s not it.” Castiel spoke quickly, making sure that wasn’t the case for Castiel’s tense posture. 

“Ah, you’re wondering if I enjoy being a hooker.” Dean stated freeing Castiel from his shirt, a Castiel stared at him and swallowed. “Not particularly, but I assume everyone hates their jobs….and no you aren’t taking advantage.” Dean said as he moved lower, lightly rolling his hips against Castiel’s, which castiel let out a surprise moan. Dean smiled lovingly at that, his reactions. 

“What made you…” Castiel asked as Dean had started to move Castiel’s pants off.

“Daddy issues. Last resorts. Take a pick.” Dean stated, as he forced off Castiel’s socks and shoes before taking off his pants. Castiel was already hard, and Dean could see it. Dean teased the bulge with his hand before he slowly pulled off Castiel’s underwear. Castiel blushed harder being naked under Dean with a erection. Dean gave a sad smile, Castiel was so beautiful. How he wished this was his first time too…

Dean reached for some lube and condoms sliding them on Castiel’s cock, as Castiel sucked in air at the touch. Before Dean straddled him, Castiel’s hands moving to touch Dean’s hips on almost reflex, as Dean looked down at his innocent shy face. 

“Relax….” Dean breathed pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips, as Castiel listened letting out a shaky breath as Dean lowered himself on Castiel’s cock. Castiel sucked in air, as Dean moaned closing his eyes at the feel. Dean smiled softly looking at Castiel’s face, as he slowly started to rock. Castiel moaned, as Dean rocked slowly. Letting the alpha, feel the first bits of sex fully for his first time. Dean took his time, as he felt Castiel slowly relax to it. His hands moving to explore Dean’s body, and Dean couldn’t help but watch him. Couldn’t help but find this as more than just a job himself. 

Castiel started to get the hang of it, as he gripped Dean’s hips tightly forcing Dean down harder on his cock, and Dean moaned loudly at the feel. Castiel wouldn’t let the loud moans escape Dean’s lips, as he sat up and forced Dean into a needing kiss. Dean never kissed his clients. Never. 

However, Dean kissed back with need, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck as Castiel rotated them to be on top of Dean. Dean’s back hit the mattress and Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Castiel’s body, as Dean dug his nails into Castiel’s back. Dean...knew he had never gotten over Castiel, and to fucking have Castiel...well, fucking him. Was so much more than Castiel realize. He could pretend everything had gone right, even when he felt it hadn’t. That he was mated to Castiel, happy and healthy, maybe with four kids. Maybe with a cat named binks. 

Dean got so lost in Castiel, that he hadn’t realized how lost till he felt Castiel’s knot tightening inside of him, as Dean had realized he had let this go on too far. Castiel’s knot locked so deep inside him, he grunted at the feel. He NEVER let alpha’s knot, especially the risks of the condom breaking from knots, but ESPECIALLY if they were inexperienced and couldn’t hold back from-

Castiel’s teeth bit hard into Dean’s shoulder as Dean arched his back, feeling Castiel explode into him. Dean could feel the stream of cum, as Dean shuddered. When he felt Castiel’s teeth leave his skin, Dean collapsed back into the mattress panting heavily as his...well semi mate licked clean his wound, waiting for his knot to go down. 

Castiel was...going to hate him, and the look of terror made Dean want to die. Dean covered his face as Castiel took in the mark, They were semi mated. 

“D-Dean...I’m…” Castiel breathed as Dean shook his head unable to look at him.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. I should have...I promise, you’ll just have to sleep with someone else and it will go away.” Dean breathed, yeah. Castiel breaking his heart again by rejecting him once again wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

“Go...away?” Castiel asked as Dean held back tears nodding. “Dean…” Castiel forced his hand away, as Dean looked up at him in tears. “...What if I don’t want it to?”

“C...Cas?” Dean looked in surprise. 

“Dean...I know...I fucked everything up by letting you go…” Castiel spoke with tears as well. “And it’s wrong to be happy about this...but...I was so stupid to let you go…”

“C-Castiel, what are you-?” Dean choked out, not understanding as Castiel slid his tongue over his mating mark. Dean shivered. 

“If you’ll have me...I’ll never let you go again.” Castiel rubbed his eyes as his glasses messed up on his face, more than they were before. “I fucking love you. I fucking love you so much. I never stopped.” 

Dean’s eyes searched his face before Dean broke into tears cupping Castiel’s face. Before their lips collided with a different kind of kiss, the movement slow and loving, as Dean held onto him tightly. Till Castiel’s knot had unswollen enough for Castiel to pull out, Dean shivered at the freedom, Dean glanced down when he felt liquid sliding out of him, and the condom that remained in remains on Castiel’s cock. 

“You stupid idiot.” Dean panted. “This was the cheap condoms. You can’t knot in these.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to press kisses against his neck. 

“My bad.” Castiel stated with a chuckle.

“It will be ‘your bad’ when a pregnancy test reads positive since you just mated me.” Dean panted teasing. “I’m going to take you for everything.”

“I’m okay with that.” Castiel smiled as he pressed Dean into kisses not sure if he should believe his words.

“You...really wouldn’t mind having a kid with a hooker?” Dean asked, as Castiel eyed him blushing. 

“I really wouldn’t mind having a kid with you…” Castiel corrected him, as Dean stared into his eyes. “...Dean...I mean it...I love you...I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it…you were the only thing that ever gave my life meaning.” 

“...I love you too, Cas.” Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes before he pressed him into a soft kiss, taking his time to lovingly hold him. How he had forgotten what love was like, how he forgotten what hope was like. How he forgot the happiness he felt in Castiel’s arms….but he never forgot about loving him. 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reality**

“DADDY DEAN!” Nathaniel spoke as Dean snapped awake, tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

“Nathaniel, I told you not to wake up your dad.” Castiel stated, as Dean felt Nathaniel crawl onto the bed snuggling into the omega. 

“How long was I out?” Dean mumbled as Castiel moved to press a loving kiss against his lips.

“Well, it’s three in the afternoon.” Castiel stated, glancing at the hotel clock. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dean asked as he pressed kisses against nathaniel’s forehead. 

“I had it handled” Castiel stated. “Had a daddy cas day, We got ice cream, I got only six slaps today by mason and we even went to the eye doctor.” Dean was awake now. 

“What did they say?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Nathaniel’s hair. 

“Show daddy.” Castiel spoke as Nathaniel pulled a glasses case out of his pocket and slid them on his face. Light purple glasses looked cute on his little round face, and a smile from ear to ear. 

“You look wonderful!” Dean pressed his face into multiple kisses. 

“I’m just like daddy!” Nathaniel hummed, as Castiel adjusted his own black glasses on his face. 

"Nearsighted and allergic to everything, you just scream your daddies.” Dean squished him close.

“You don’t look fuzzy.” Nathaniel giggled as Dean kissed him again.

“Go play and let me and your daddy talk.” Castiel patted him as Nathaniel pulled away to go play, closing the door behind him. Castiel moved to lay on the bed next to Dean, Dean moved to hold him snuggling close as they stared at the ceiling. 

“Mason?” Dean asked. 

“Down for a nap.” Castiel breathed.

“Nina?” Dean kissed his chest. 

“Hyped up on six gallons of sugar.” Castiel stated. “I’m hoping they will play it out.” They could hear the kids screaming and playing in the other rooms. 

“Should never hope with sugar.” Dean mumbled as he ran circles on Castiel’s chest.

“I’m starting to realize that.” Castiel chuckled, as Dean stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke.

“Have...you ever thought what would have happened if we had broken up all those years ago? When I thought you were my boyfriend and you didn’t? If...balthazar hadn’t gotten you to reveal your feelings to me...where do you think we would have been?” Dean asked as Castiel stayed quiet. 

“What do you think?” Castiel asked.

“I think I would...have had to resort to some things I wouldn’t have been proud of…” Dean stated. 

“Like what?” Castiel asked, dean avoided the question.

“I think you would have been good...had a dream you were a cop.” Dean gave a light chuckle as Castiel moved his face to look at him.

“Dean...I think you underestimate yourself every time.” Castiel breathed sliding over his thumb over his lip. “You did cheerleading, school and worked nights...you were always meant to be great and do great Dean….” 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**another time**

Dean smiled as he read over his book as brown haired girl ran over giggling and calling for him. Dean pulled the young girl into his arms crushing her close, as a man walked in from the front door. Dean smiled happily at him as he pressed a kiss against Dean’s lips, happily at his arrival.

“Welcome home, love.” Dean stated, as the man smiled. Nuzzling into the little girl with the brown hair, her dress in her sunday best, as his mate slid off his jacket. “How was church?” 

“Boring.” His mate responded. “Should have come, you could have been bored with me.” 

“I think it’s against my beliefs as a doctor to step into one of those.” Dean stated as the little girl curled up next to him. 

“You carried life and save lives on the regular yet you still don’t believe in god?” His mate stated, as Dean laughed. “What do you believe in winchester?” 

“I believe in luck, and I believe in science.” Dean pressed kisses to the little girl's nose. “And love.” 

“Yeah. Doesn’t believe in god but believes in luck and love.” His mate scoffed playfully as Dean lightly shoved him, before pressing kisses to their daughters face, as their daughter laughed happily at the affection. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reality**

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, as he listened to Castiel’s words his eyes searching Castiel’s. 

“You wouldn’t think we would still end up together?” Dean asked, as castiel pulled him close nuzzling into him. Pressing loving kisses against Dean’s skin, as Dean waited for his answer. “I...always pictured us together. No matter what…”

“...That’s because you pictured a future.” Castiel spoke. “...I think...if I never had you to keep going...I wouldn’t of made it.”

“Cas?” Dean breathed.

“Either my father, or I…” Castiel looked away. “I never saw myself with a future because without you there to hold me up...I wouldn’t have made it Dean…” Dean said nothing before moving and pressing kisses against his lips lovingly. Castiel kissed back holding him closer as the Castiel slowly moved on top of him. Castiel pulled the shirt from Dean’s body, before Dean moved for Castiel’s buckle. The kisses were tender, and the sex was soft and slow. 

Both parents keeping it down, as their children were occupied with themselves and knew better than to just storm in if they wanted anything. Dean breathed loving words into Castiel’s ear, which was the loudest sounds they made in their hush moans and grunts. Castiel’s calloused fingers gripped Dean’s hips. Their movements full of the grateful words, as it whispered words they couldn’t say. 

When their orgasms came, Dean arched his back loving the feel of his mate knotted deep inside him as Castiel bit hard into Dean's mating mark. Dean gasped lovingly, rebiting was always so intimate. It was like saying they would choose each other again. Dean slammed his teeth deeply into Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel held on, Dean didn’t move despite his bad placement on his neck for the mark on the middle of his neck. Dean ran circles on Castiel’s spine till Castiel finally let go. His tongue sliding over the wound as Dean hummed contently at his beautiful mate, when his cock finally unswelled, and Castiel laid besides him pulling him close.

“Definitely better than the sex against the window thing.” Dean mumbled holding him.

“We won’t know till we try it.” Castiel argued as Dean laughed. “...hey...did you think we would ever be here?” 

“Oh, the three kids, happily married with a cat named binks?” Dean mumbled half asleep. “No.” Castiel nodded as Dean kissed his chest. “...I imagined four.” There was silence for a moment, as Castiel twisted to look at Dean. 

“...” Castiel eyed Dean’s face as a small smile erupted on Castiel’s face. “Dean…” Dean sat up looking at him. “Are you saying what I...think your saying?”

“I was just thinking the twins have each other to grow up, and mason’s going to be all alone….” Dean tried to hide his smile. “and...I know how you have been wanting to have another kid for a while now-” Castiel yanked him into a hard hug, nuzzling into him.

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Castiel screamed as Dean laughed loudly. “YOU’RE AMAZING, PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL!” 

“You’re SUCH a kiss ass!” Dean laughed as Castiel pulled him into multiple kisses. 

“I can’t wait to get started making those babies with you.” Castiel moved to press kisses and nips against Dean’s neck. 

“Technically.” Dean smiled into the touching. “We...already did.” Dean bit his lip as Castiel paused. 

“...wait, but I thought you were on birth control.” Castiel stated. 

“I took it out the day after you wanted to talk to me about having another kid when you got back, the day after you left here…” Dean breathed, he eyed his mate. “So...we just got a head start.” 

“I love you so much, Dean Novak.” Castiel pressed multiple kisses to his lips, as Dean smiled moving so their lips pressed together. When Nathaniel and Nina started arguing Castiel broke the kiss to call to them. “Knock it off!” 

“Sorry!” The twins called from the living room as Castiel returned to kissing Dean. When Mason’s crying started from another room, as Dean broke the kiss to laugh. 

“Sorry hottie, no round two.” Dean pressed him into a quick kiss, then wiggled free of Castiel's grip to dress.

“B-But how would we know if it worked?!” Castiel asked excited as he sat up. “It’s so weird, we have never consciously tried for a kid before.”

“Our happy accidents.” Dean cooed before he pressed Castiel into another kiss, stopping when he felt Castiel’s hands on his stomach. 

“I’m going to be here the whole steps of the way.” Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s belly. “I know I missed it with the twins, and I know I was away at the super bowl games for the first parts of your pregnancy with mason….but I’m going to do it right this time. I promise. The whole ride.” Dean softly pressed a kiss to his lips before moving away, he went to collect Mason. Castiel watched him go with loving eyes. Castiel slid on his boxers, when Dean came in with Mason who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Hey little guy.” Castiel smiled, as Dean moved to sit next to him. Mason burying his face into Dean’s shoulder as Dean rubbed his back soothingly, before turning to look at Castiel. Mason reached a small hand towards Castiel, Castiel raised a hand to lessen the blow, expecting a hit but he paused when Mason lightly touched his finger, wrapping a small hand around his finger. Castiel paused at the affection, and Dean smiled as well surprised Mason was warming up to Castiel. Castiel didn’t push it, as he enjoyed the affection he so rarely got from the littlest Novak.


End file.
